familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jedediah Morgan Grant (1816-1856)
}} Biography Jedediah Morgan Grant was an LDS Church Apostle, called by Brigham Young, April 7, 1854 – December 1, 1856, to serve as 2nd Counselor in the First Presidency of the Church. One of several apostles of the church never to have served in the Quorum of Twelve Apostles. Previously called to the First Seven Presidents of the Seventy, called by Brigham Young, December 2, 1845 – April 7, 1854. He was known for his fiery speeches during the Reformation of 1856, earning the nickname, "Brigham's Sledgehammer". He was a member of the Council of Fifty and Mayor of Salt Lake City (1851–56). He is the father of Heber J. Grant, who later served as 7th President of the Church. Early Life Jedediah M. Grant was born February 21, 1816, to Joshua Grant and Athalia Howard in Windsor, New York. He was baptized into the Church of Christ on March 21, 1833, at age 17.2 By age 18, he had participated in Zion's Camp, marching from Kirtland, Ohio, to Missouri under the direction of Joseph Smith. Though the physical objectives of the march were not met, many members later became leaders in Smith's church. Grant's close relationship with these men from such an early age would last the rest of his life. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. LDS Church Service Grant was among the first Latter Day Saint missionaries to go to Maryland, North Carolina, and Virginia.3 His preaching efforts in the Toms River area of New Jersey in the late 1830s led to the conversion of members of the Ivins family.3 Grant was one of a group of men (which also included Brigham Young, Wilford Woodruff and George A. Smith) who were called in 1844 to campaign for Smith's election to President of the United States. Marriage and Family 6th Marriage: Rachel Ivins Married Rachel Ridgeway Ivins (1821-1909) on 29 Nov 1855 in Salt Lake City. She too remarried to his brother, George Grant, but divorced him soon afterwards. They had only one son, Heber Jeddy Grant (1856-1945), who later became an LDS Apostle and 7th President of the LDS Church (1918-1945). References *Grampa Bill's G.A. Pages * Wikipedia: Jedediah M. Grant Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Wells–Bennett–Grant family Category:Infectious disease deaths in Utah Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Counselors in the First Presidency (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Seventy (LDS Church) Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Father of LDS Church President Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:People of Utah Territory Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Mayors of Salt Lake City Category:Religious leaders from New York (state)